Dysfunctional System
by ReadWriteFangirl
Summary: "Chloe I didn't mean to." That was a lie. She had totally meant to use Chloe to get to Aubrey, and ruin the blonde. But there are some things that changed. Beca wanted to get closer with the redhead, in a more intimate way. But of course, she had let it slip that Chloe was just a pawn in her chess game of revenge, and now, the redhead hated her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is essentially a rewrite of Dysfunctional System. But I didn't like where that was going, so... This is a rewrite and I hope it goes better than before. **

**Summary: At North Shore High School in Barden, there is a social system. The Plastics are at the top, and people like Beca are at the bottom. You get on the wrong side of the queen bee and you're socially dead. Maybe befriending a plastic and then using them to incite revenge on the blonde was not her greatest idea yet. Eventual Bechloe.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IN THE FOLLOWING FANFIC. MEAN GIRLS AND PITCH PERFECT BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS, NOT ME.**

* * *

Where was he? Beca slumped against a brick wall outside North Shore high schools' entrance as she waited for her cousin, Jesse, to turn up. For some absurd reason, she had been given a lift by her father, who now worked at the school. Beca Mitchell had been to three different schools in three different states since her sophomore year. Louisiana, Maine and now Georgia. Could she become anymore of an outsider? She asked herself as various people from various cliches passed her by, giving her looks of anything but welcome.

"Move munchkin." Beca looked up, before her stood a six-foot-something jock. She simply rolled her eyes at him and refused to move. First come, first serve. She looked at the group of boys behind him, acting as a loyal following. The jock who had called her out sounded British, and where that would attract many girls of her age, Beca found it the most annoying thing a person could have, after a strong Southern accent. "I said, move."

Again, Beca rolled her eyes at the jock. "I heard you." She folded her arms and stayed exactly where she was. No British jock would get her to move out of the way.

The boy scowled down at the pint-sized brunette. "You're new here, I get that. But just mo-"

"Beca!" Jesse quickly walked over to his cousin and looked at the British boy. "Luke she's with me." The group of jocks walked off after a couple of them flipped Beca the finger. Beca just rolled her eyes before standing up. She gave Jesse an unimpressed look. "Jocks, stay away from them." He grabbed Beca's arm and pulled her inside the school. Beca didn't take well to being dragged around, or manhandled. So this was her most hateful situation. She followed Jesse into homeroom and she took her schedule from him. He began pointing around the room, starting in the back left hand corner. "Right. Don't sit in those three alternate seats, they're for the plastics. Front is for the nerds. Hateful Asians in the middle and... back corner on the right, the greatest people you would ever meet." He motioned to a group of three people. "Amy, Benji and Lily."

"You forgot the seats between the plastics, for their boyfriends." The boy, Benji, said. "I'm Benji."

The larger of the two girls grinned, showing all of her teeth, "Fat Amy, and there's a seat free. Luke got dumped."

The small Asian spoke up, albeit quietly. "I'm Lily, and apparently he spilt nachos over her majesty's favourite white summer dress."

Beca slid into one of the seats Jesse had said belonged to the Plastics. "Who are the plastics?" She looked at the wood. "Too glam to give a dam-what?"

Benji scoffed. This girl knew nothing about teen royalty, but she was lucky he loved talking about the three girls the school deemed to be too perfect for normal human beings. "The Plastics for dummies. Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale and Stacie Conrad. The Queen Bee and her two worker bees. They're teen royalty. Stacie is dumb as fuck, but has nice tits. Chloe is smart, and beautiful, but she's only a plastic because she's been friends with Aubrey since they were two. She's the nice one. Aubrey is glamorous, beautiful, sexy, smart, evil, slutty, a massive bitch, and the world's best rumour starter. Essentially she's Chloe and Stacie rolled into one, with blonde hair and mile long legs."

Beca nodded, "okay..." She rolled her eyes and continued reading everything written on the desk. More students began to file into the room, each and every one looking at Beca with wide eyes before sitting with their assigned social classes. Beca glanced at Jesse who was looking at her with worry in his eyes. He knew her. He knew that no one could scare her into moving, especially some "plastic". Who may or may not have been walking in her direction.

"You're in my seat." Beca looked up and locked onto a pair of emerald eyes. She raised an eyebrow at the blonde, who she could instantly tell was Aubrey Posen, and Benji's description seemed bang on the money. When the brunette refused to budge, Aubrey tried again, "you're in my seat, move." Beca was amused by the blonde's expression, it was a mixture of hate and anger, but on a pretty face.

"It's the first day back after summer, no one has assigned seats. Make me." Beca looked at the blonde in a challenging manor. Jesse looked at his cousin and mouthed 'move'. Beca shook her head and stood her ground. She **would** be the girl who made Aubrey Posen back down.

Aubrey put her hands on the desk, looking down at Beca as to prove her authority. She leaned closer to the brunette and lowered her voice, "If you don't move, I will have your head on a stick. Don't underestimate me."

Beca smirked as she gazed down the blonde's loose fitting top, she had this argument as good as won. "I'm certainly not underestimating your cup size. What are you, a perky B?"

This comment didn't go down well one slightest bit. Aubrey span on her heels and put her hands on her hips, "Jesse make your weird cousin move!" Jesse mentally pleaded with Beca to move. There was no way he was going to end up on Aubrey's kill list within the first day. Beca sighed and stood up, if she knew Jesse, she knew that he wasn't keen on making it back to the bottom of the social ladder. He was so proud when he made the basketball team, and now, she was ruining his chances of being able to sit with the team at lunch. Beca begrudgingly stood up and walked back over to Amy, Benji, Lily and Jesse. When she was sat back with her social class, Aubrey smiled sickeningly sweetly at her. "Thank you." The blonde put a hand on the back of the chair beside her, making Luke scowl from his seat with the jocks. "Jesse come and sit over here." Chloe and Stacie looked at the blonde in surprise. Beca Mitchell was officially on the kill list.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello friends! I'm back with another chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 - Gym Class**_

* * *

Beca was sitting on the bleachers with Fat Amy and Benji. Lily had a Korean students meet up. But Jesse had been missing since lunch, and that made Beca both angry and worried. Angry, because she had to survive the North Shore cafeteria alone, and worried, because last time she'd seen him, he was whisked away by Aubrey. The blonde had taken him away after fourth period, at the beginning of lunch. Now Beca was wondering if they'd skipped school. Jesse had always been a teacher's pet. No way would he skip school with a Plastic. Beca wanted to vomit at the thought of her cousin's lips making contact with those of Aubrey Posen. Surely that wouldn't happen.

Beca looked up from where she was kicking the bleacher to see Jesse walking into the gym with his jock friends. They were high-fiving him and wolf whistling. When the jocks were all gathered in a corner The Plastics waltzed into the gym, as if they owned the place. "In the name of all things holy, would you look at Stacie's gym clothes."

Fat Amy and Benji both followed Beca's eyes to the busty brunette. Stacie was sporting a very short North Shore gym top, and denim booty shorts. Not only were they inappropriate for gym class, they were just inappropriate in general. The trio were relieved to see the other two plastics wearing clothes that they deemed suitable for public viewing, especially since Chloe Beale had one magnificent a-

Beca was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of a whistle. The coach beckoned them down from the bleachers as everyone gathered on the basketball court. "Right, Coach Jones hasn't yet come back from her holiday in England. Personally, I don't think she's ever going to be coming back. She hates you." Beca glanced over at Jesse, who was getting too close to Aubrey for her liking. "So, we've put all gym classes together. Posen, new girl, team captains. Pick your teams of four."

Beca had barely made it out of the crowd when Aubrey bagged her first team member. "Jesse."

Beca glanced at Jesse before saying confidently, "Amy."

Aubrey glanced at the brunette and smirked, she had this match as good as won. "Stacie."

Beca mentally pleaded for Benji to had experienced a game of volleyball in his life. "Benji."

By this point, at the sheer thought of Fat Amy playing volleyball, Aubrey tried to hold back the fit of laughter that was threatening to surface. "Luke." The blonde didn't even care that she'd just left her best friend out of the match. She wanted to destroy Beca Mitchell at any cost. Luke and Jesse would enable her to do that. Chloe, would not. In the blonde's view, the redhead was worse at volleyball than Stacie, and Stacie couldn't even catch.

Chloe walked towards her best friend, feeling left out of the game. Was winning really _all_ Aubrey cared about? "Aubrey we've always been in the team together. You, me, Stace and Luke."

"Yeah, well, Jesse's better than you. You suck, Chloe." Aubrey quickly turned away from the redhead before making her way over to the far side of the volleyball net, where her new and improved team was waiting. Chloe sighed and started making her way back to the bleachers with the other rejectees.

"Chloe." Beca surprised herself with the name that had come out of her mouth.

The redhead spun around. "Me?"

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Beca tossed the redhead the ball and walked onto the court to join Amy and Benji. "You can't suck that badly if you've been on her team for three years."

Chloe smiled and walked onto the court, positioning herself at the front in the centre. Opposite Aubrey. The redhead took a deep breath before serving the ball over the net. The ball flew high and Luke jumped to reach it. He missed it, and landed on Aubrey's foot. The ball fell to the ground, making the rest of the class whoop in delight.

One to the misfits, zero to the plastics.

"Luke you flipping baboon, that was my foot!" Aubrey clutched her foot in pain, "I think it's broken."

"I'm sorry. What are you going to do, sue me?" Luke rolled his eyes at his ex-girlfriend. "This isn't daddy's law firm, princess."

Jesse spoke up from his spot at the back of the court. "Guys, it's one point. Don't worry."

The undefeated Plastic army was beginning to crack at the edges.

Aubrey and Luke exchanged death glares before the blonde received the ball. The coach wasn't watching, so she could play as dirty as she wanted. Without actually getting dirty of course, New Balance were hard to clean. Aubrey threw the ball into the air and smashed it over the net, it bounced on the floor and hit Beca in the face.

Misfits one, Plastics one.

"Sorry, it slipped." The blonde shrugged and turned around.

Chloe rolled her eyes at Aubrey's pathetic moved. She glanced at Beca. The brunette seemed poised to return the favour of a black eye. "Beca!" Chloe whispered. The brunette turned around and paid her full attention to the redhead, "Stacie doesn't have hand-eye coordination. Normally her boobs are enough to make people not go for her. Just throw the ball and watch." Beca nodded and moved her aim from Aubrey to Stacie. She served the ball over the net and it flew straight on target. Stacie got ready to punt the ball back over the net, but instead, her hands went above the ball. The ball hit the ground with a satisfying noise.

"Thanks Red." Beca smiled at the redhead slightly. She wasn't so bad.

Misfits two, plastics one.

"Fucking hell Stacie. What is wrong with you?! Are you on crack or something?" Aubrey walked towards Stacie, her hands on her hips. Full glare pointed at the taller girl.

Stacie pondered on the insult. "If I was on crack, would I be able to tell what day it was? Because I can't do that."

Aubrey clenched her fists, Jesse was the only person not pissing her off today. The entire room watched in anticipation of the meltdown the blonde would inevitably have. But Aubrey had an image to uphold, and some alternative girl would not make her lose that. Aubrey took a deep breath and looked at Jesse. "Jesse swap with Luke."

"But I'm always on your right."

"Luke I don't want to hear it." Aubrey smiled sweetly at Beca. Beca instantly realised what was going on, it would be Jesse against her, cousin vs. cousin. This shit was in the cousin code, she would not let Aubrey be the reason she broke that code. "Jesse is getting a chance to be in a good position, you had your chance. Jesse just try not to piss me off, like every other human being in existence."

"Got it." Jesse served the ball. It flew over the net, and Beca stepped out of the way. As much as she wanted to win, her cousin was more important than some shitty volleyball game. "Beca what are you do-" Jesse was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his. He recognised the smell of Chanel Coco Mademoiselle. No way in hell was Aubrey Posen kissing him in front of Beca. He felt a pair of hands against his cheeks. As abruptly as the kiss had started, it ended.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Beca let go of Aubrey's pony tail that she had been using to pull the Plastic away form her cousin's face.

Beca walked around to face Aubrey. Her eyes were blazing, and her fists were clenched. "Don't you ever put your filthy lips on my cousin ever again."

"What if I do?" Beca's fist connected with the blonde's jaw. Beca grabbed her hand in pain. That hurt. "Fucking bitch!" Aubrey slapped Beca across her right cheek, leaving a distinct hand shape, as well as bonus marks from the ring she was wearing.

"Stay away from my cousin." Beca pushed the basket on wheels, containing basketballs and volleyballs, into Aubrey's stomach. When she got a satisfying reaction from the blonde, she did it again. "You disgusting, slutty, cheating, hoe bag of a girl."

* * *

"Violence, foul language, disrespect of school property." The principal looked at Beca, "not the best way to start at North Shore, Ms. Mitchell. Your father will be hearing about this."

Aubrey looked at Principal Duvall. "Why am I here? I was the victim."

Beca glared at the blonde, "you sucked my cousin's face off, and you say you're the victim? The whole gym class had to witness that." The brunette shivered. "_Ew_."

Principal Duvall nodded, "I agree with Ms. Mitchell, Ms. Posen. Public Show of Affection is strictly forbidden here at North Shore, and there are over fifty witnesses to yours and Mr. Swanson's little kiss."

Beca raised an eyebrow, "why isn't Jesse here?"

"Football practice. Jesus you're meant to be his cousin. I think you should get to know him before you beat anyone up over him in future." Aubrey inspected her nail polish. "The football team are our best shot at state championships. He is effectively getting off with a warning." The blonde sat up straight, "which I should get too, considering my father's importance to this school."

Beca folded her arms. "Your father is a fucking lawyer. What the fuck does that have to do with high school?"

"Language Ms. Mitchell." Beca rolled her eyes when Duvall moved his interest back to Aubrey. "You would tell him about this?"

Aubrey smiled, "depends. How much do you like receiving $250,000 dollars each year to put into your school up-keeping? I don't think he'd be too happy about this."

"This is wrong Ms. Posen."

Aubrey leaned forward, "so is using school money to gamble on horse racing." Beca's eyes widened. Benji was right, Aubrey was the evilest person to set foot on the planet.

Principal Duvall straightened up, "I suppose a stern warning is enough for you Ms. Posen. Just promise that it will never happen again. You're dismissed."

"Thank you sir." Aubrey stood up, "enjoy detention, _Beca_." The blonde spat out the brunette's name like it was poison.

* * *

**I'm sorry, Aubrey literally is the Regina George of the story... and she will probably be ten times worse than her. But hey, face got sucked and Bechloe met. Woo, I guess.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yet more of this fanfic for you lot. I love how much you all fucking hate Aubrey, I find your reviews amusing to read, all of you are pissed with her. I love to create evil characters. Aubrey in this, and Tom in No Boundaries. **

* * *

Chloe glanced around the front entrance of the school. She was looking for Beca, even though everyone that had passed her by told her where Aubrey was.

"She's on the field with Jesse, are they dating?"

"She and Swanson were making out behind the back building, they have my vote for Spring Fling."

"She came out of Principal Duvall's office looking like an angel, what moisturiser does she use?"

Chloe was exasperated. The chair fiasco, the volleyball game, the sucking face, and then the whole Mitchell vs. Posen outbreak. Chloe hoped that both girls would be punished for the fight, it was only fair that way. But, of course, Aubrey knew everything about the school, and with her father's continuous donations, there was no way she would ever be put into detention. She would just victimise every teacher and student who decided they didn't like how she was acting or what she was doing. It had reached the point where teachers just didn't bother with calling her out on anything, they were scared of their deepest darkest secrets being spilled to the school. In some cases, this was a scary prospect.

Chloe had been too busy checking the hallway that she hadn't heard Aubrey's car stop in front of the steps. "Chloe get in, we're going shopping." Chloe looked at the black Mercedes and frowned. She could either tell Aubrey the truth, that she was waiting for Beca, and consequently get disowned as a friend and Plastic. Or, she could get in and go shopping with her friends. Chloe jumped when the car's horn went off. "Get in! Are you trying to make us get stuck in traffic or something?!"

Chloe climbed into the back of the convertible and sighed, "sorry Bree, I was looking for you. I was scared you were in detention."

"Are you serious Chlo? Duvall cares more about my dad's money than he does about punishing me for doing nothing." Aubrey rolled her eyes and began the journey to the mall. "Trust me, Mitchell will be having fun in detention tomorrow, Norbury got divorced over the summer." Chloe nodded and stared out of the window. She didn't care about Aubrey's vendetta towards Beca. The brunette seemed kind of cool.

Stacie turned to the redhead, "today we're finding out how Bree maintains the softness of her hair, it's so soft." Stacie reached over and began stroking the blonde's hair, only to have her hand slapped away. "Ouch."

"Stacie the first rule of The Plastics is that you don't touch my hair, under any circumstances." Aubrey parked in the mall parking lot and climbed out the car, straightening her dress out. "The second rule is that we do not date other member's of the groups, ex-boyfriends. Under no circumstances is that okay." Chloe and Stacie got out the car, following Aubrey into the mall they always visited on Tuesdays.

* * *

"You've got detention?" Fat Amy took a handful of popcorn from the bowl that was sitting on the coffee table of Benji's living room. It had been a tradition, movies at Benji's on Tuesdays. Now Beca was a part of the misfit gang, she too would have to turn up to the various get togethers they had. Jesse had been dragged away, yet again, by a blonde. But this time it was Luke, the team captain of many of the sports teams North Shore played host to. This just left Amy, Benji, Lily and Beca. They would have as much fun with or without Jesse. He could be a school sports star, and they wouldn't stop him, but if he became as power thirsty as Aubrey, his ass would be out on the street. The cousin code did not include assholes.

Benji paused Star Wars. "Did Aubrey get detention?"

Beca scoffed, "What do you think? Of fucking course she didn't!" She threw a piece of popcorn into the air, then catching it in her mouth. "She said some shit about her dad giving the school money or something, I have managed to zone her out now." She put her feet up on the coffee table.

Lily looked up from her laptop. "I fucking hate her." Her voice was as quiet as usual, and Beca had to stretch to hear her.

Benji nodded. "We all do Lils. We all do."

Beca frowned. If Aubrey was hated by everyone, why did no one stand up to her. It was like David and Goliath. "Guys, everyone hates Aubrey, right?"

Amy began laughing, a full, belly laugh. "We hate Aubrey. You, me, Benji and Lily. Jesse must like her now considering he's spent most of the day with her. The thing is, everyone else likes her." The Australian gulped down her glass of water before continuing, "if you want to take Aubrey down, we're the only people who will help you willingly."

Beca smirked, "Right, what do we do?"

All eyes moved to the small Korean who was sitting at the end of the couch. Lily nodded, accepting the challenge of working out how they would take Aubrey down.

* * *

"Chloe!" Aubrey folded her arms over her chest as she stared down the redhead who was not paying attention. The blonde had tried on three dresses, and where she would normally get compliments from both Plastics, Stacie was the only one kissing her ass today. "I try on a dress, you compliment me, and I buy it! Are you on crack too?"

Stacie looked at Chloe, "do you not know what day it is either?"

"Shut the fuck up Stacie!"

Chloe looked up, "sorry. I was distracted."

Aubrey shut the curtain of the changing room stall, "no shit."

Chloe exchanged glances with Stacie. The brunette was going through Aubrey's bag, she appeared to be looking for something. "Stace, what are you looking for?" The brunette looked up and shrugged. You could tell from the glazed over look in Stacie's eyes that the brunette wanted to leave the mall and go home. This puzzled Chloe, normally the brunette was the one to drag them to the mall, maybe it had to do with Aubrey's slight attitude problem. Chloe's train of thoughts was interrupted when an irritated noise made it's way out from behind the curtain. "Bree are you okay?"

"I'm fat."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "you're not fat."

"I'm too fat for this fucking dress, I need to lose three more fucking pounds."

Chloe slowly opened the curtain, before slipping into the changing room with her best friend. "Want me to help?"

Aubrey turned around and pushed Chloe out of the small cubicle. "Chlo, get out!"

Chloe sighed and sat down again, this was** so** fun.

* * *

After a short ten minute delay due to internet difficulties, Lily had worked out how they could bring down Aubrey's reign of terror. The small Asian but her laptop down on the coffee table and smiled. Amy and Benji exchanged looks, the last time Lily had smiled, someone had disappeared. Beca tilted the laptop screen so she could see the word document Lily had created.

The list was as follows:

- Infiltrate Army of Skanks

- Boy Candy (Jesse Swanson)

- Destroy "hot" Body

Beca nodded, "that's what we've got to do then."

* * *

**A/N: My wifi has been a bit weird since Hurricane Bertha decided to bash it's way across the South Coast yesterday, but I did it, I updated. Happy reading guys, reviews are always welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys, you are amazing, I love how much you hate Aubrey. Just, wow, that's amazing. I wanted to make you happy by updating as often as possible. Honestly thank you to those constant reviewers and the people who genuinely hate Aubrey with passion. **

**Anyway, two updates in twenty four hours.**

* * *

Chloe walked through the cafeteria, her tray balancing on one arm while she text her mom with the other hand. It had been a hectic second day back so far, and with double AP Calculus with Ms. Norbury she would not be wanting any of Aubrey's shit after school. Chloe finally reached The Plastic's table and sat down, putting her school bag on the floor beside her chair.

"Hi." Chloe smiled at her two friends who were now looking at her. Chloe was wearing a pair of blue denim dungarees and a blue and white striped crop top.

Aubrey stopped eating her salad and put her fork down, "Chloe?" The blonde was wearing a pink dress that had a slit from her neck down to just above her cleavage. Chloe then looked to Stacie. The busty brunette was wearing denim shorts and a pink bandeau, barely appropriate for school.

"Oh crap it's Wednesday!" Chloe sighed and began drinking her bottle of water. "I forgot, sorry."

Ever since Aubrey and Chloe had both worn pink on a Wednesday back in freshman year, Wednesdays had become the day in which The Plastics would wear pink. It was one of the many rules of The Plastics, depicting what you could and couldn't wear in order to sit with them. The rules were strict, and Chloe had only broken the rules once before, when she was wearing a vest. She had been made to sit with the theater nerds.

When it didn't register with Chloe what forgetting to wear pink on a Wednesday meant, Aubrey had to remind her. "It's Wednesday and you're not wearing pink, you can't sit with us."

"But-"

"I'm sorry Chlo', I really am. But rules are rules." The blonde drank from her water bottle like nothing had happened.

_You're not fucking sorry._ Chloe thought. "Oh, uh, sure... see you in calculus..." Chloe sighed and stood up. Now, she had to find a table to sit at. The redhead looked around the cafeteria and her eyes settled on the one table full of people she could stand. Beca and her friends. Chloe swallowed slightly and walked over to the table of misfits, who were using the paper wrapping of straws as projectiles. It actually looked kind of fun. "Um.. can I sit with you guys?"

Four pairs of eyes cast to Chloe. They then looked over to The Plastics table, were Jesse was now sitting, sucking Aubrey's face off. Beca smiled, "course you can Red, we all know how disgusting PDA is." Beca pulled the chair beside her out and Chloe gratefully sat down. This was the first time in three years that she hadn't been allowed to sit with The Plastics, and so far, it was going really well.

Chloe bit her lip. "Actually, I'm not allowed to sit over there because I'm not wearing pink."

Benji put his straw back into his drink, "What the hell?"

"Seriously?! That's pretty harsh Red." Amy took a massive bite of her hamburger.

"I can make Aubrey disappear." Chloe looked worryingly at the Korean. _Please say I heard her wrong._ Chloe mentally pleaded.

Beca shrugged, "why doesn't that surprise me? Aubrey is a fucking bitch."

The table held their various bottles and cups up together, in a toast sort of fashion, "hazzah."

Chloe shrugged and began eating her lunch. The rest of the table watched her in intent.

"So this is how teen royalty eats." Benji sighed dramatically, causing Amy to push him off his chair. "Ow!"

Amy smiled, "I'm Amy, and this is Benji, he's too gay to function. And down there looking like she could murder someone at any minute is Lily. Of course you've heard of Jesse the ass over there and you met Beca yesterday." The blonde grinned from ear to ear, "the greatest people you could ever meet."

Chloe smiled, they actually seemed genuinely nice. Maybe this lunch wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Chloe walked into her calculus class. Pretty much every seat in the room was filled, except two. Chloe smiled brightly when she saw that the seat beside Aubrey was free. She began walking to it, smiling even brighter when she saw her best friend smiling.

"Hey Bree." Jesse moved around Chloe and sat beside Aubrey, kissing the blonde on the cheek.

That was the final straw.

"Chloe." Chloe spun around to see Ms. Norbury pointing to a seat at the front, "sit down." Chloe walked over to the seat and sat down. She took out her note book and pen and began doodling, like she always did when she was upset.

Beca poked Chloe, "hey Red. Guess we're going to be having some fun in Calculus."

* * *

Chloe rolled onto her back when she heard her phone ringing, she smiled slightly when she saw the caller I.D, Aubrey.

"Hi Bree, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Chlo. I'm sorry about today, I was a real bitch towards you." You got that right. "Anyway, Stacie and I are going to the football game tomorrow. Stacie has to cheerlead, the whore."

Chloe didn't like it when Aubrey did this, bitch about her 'best friends' behind their backs. "Oh, okay, why are you telling me this?"

She could practically hear Aubrey rolling her emerald eyes through the Apple device. "Because you're coming. Okay? And I loved those dungarees even if they weren't pink."

_She's thinking, those are the ugliest effing dungarees I've ever seen_. Chloe rolled her eyes. "Okay." Chloe looked over her calculus notes.

"And don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're sitting next to Beca in calculus, that's like social suicide. I'll say Norbury pushed you to do it, like she pushes drugs." Aubrey giggled. "Anyway I'll see you tomorrow, love you."

"Love you too." Chloe sighed when the line went dead.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I'm back, but this is a slightly shorter ****chapter than usual... So I hope you guys enjoy.**

**A massive thank you to YouJustGotPitchslapped for commenting so frequently, it means a tonne. **

**Again, WE HAVE AN 'I HATE AUBREY POSEN' CLUB. LET'S BE BUDDIES AND PARTY.**

* * *

Beca mumbled various profanities as she snaked her way through all the students and parents seated ready to watch the football game. It was North Shore vs. Barden High, the worst school in the state, academically, and physically. The whole school had turned up, ready to watch the North Shore Warriors destroy their opponents. The cheerleaders were down on the field stirring up the home crowd, while various teachers and governors were sitting closest to the front. Beca glanced around the stand, trying to make out her friends amongst everyone.

She smiled when she noticed blonde hair in the crowd. Fat Amy. Beca began making her way over to the blonde when she was stopped by bright red hair.

"Beca!"

Beca smiled, overcome with Chloe's beauty. The redhead was wearing a simple blue and grey checked dress, with a pair of white converse.

"What's with the Converse Red? Surely her majesty can't have you looking common." Beca felt a smirk tugging at her lips. But she restrained it, not waiting to seem like a weirdo in front of the whole school.

Chloe smiled, "football games are dress down, as long as you're at the celebration party, you can wear whatever. It'll get covered in alcohol anyway." She fiddled with the Starbucks cup in her hands.

"Coffee at a football game?"

"It's a soy latte with extra whipped cream." Chloe shrugged, "Aubrey's particular about her coffee."

"You're her slave?!"

"Not a slave, merely her personal assitant." Chloe giggled, making Beca's heart skip a beat. How did a fucking plastic make her feel this way? Chloe glanced over to where Aubrey was sitting with various sports team members, openly flirting with them. "I should go, will you come to the party?"

Beca scoffed. "Teenagers and alcohol, that only leads to sex."

Chloe pouted, her sky blue eyes enlarging, "Beca c'mon. For your favourite redhead?" The girl's bottom lip jutted out.

"Move out the way you too, Swanson's about to kick off." Beca turned around to see the Mathletes motioning for them to move out the way.

"Urgh, fine. Where is it?"

Chloe's eyes brightened and she took out her iPhone. "Put your number in there and I'll text you Aubrey's address."

Beca's eyes widened, no way did she want to go to a high school party at Aubrey's house. It would be like putting Satan and Hades in a room together and telling them to work out their differences. A disaster.

"Oh come on Beca, it won't be that bad." Chloe smiled. Tentatively, Beca took Chloe's phone and typed her number into the contact form. She handed the redhead her phone back. "Thanks Becs."

"Don't call me that."

The Mathletes groaned. "You two, fucking move!"

Chloe smiled, "whatever. I'll see you there at nine."

* * *

The football game was anything but exciting in Beca's opinion. Jesse played brilliantly, and North Shore thrashed Barden High. Benji and Amy had started a popcorn throwing competition, who could hit Aubrey first. Benji had won, but he hadn't pleased any of the jocks around the head plastic.

Beca watched Chloe the entire time. The way she did a little dance whenever North Shore scored a touchdown, and how she'd been messing around with popcorn. Beca found the redhead enchanting.

Amy pointed out onto the field, after the final quarter had finished. "Hey look, even with those extra three pounds, the football team can still carry Queen Bree around."

Benji chuckled at the blonde's play on words, "did you hear, she's hosting the celebration party tonight. I'm pretty sure that a certain brunette boy we all know will have his virginity taken."

Beca almost spit out her soda, "he's a virgin?!"

Benji and Amy nodded. Oh boy, it was going to be a long old party.

* * *

Beca looked out the car window as Benji pulled into the massive arched driveway of the Posen household. The brunette's eyes widened at the sheer size of the house.

"I know right." Benji parked in one of the few available spaces left on the driveway. The party was in full swing. "Aubrey will take any excuse to throw a party and show off her clothes, her house, her pool, her body, anything."

Beca nodded and climbed out the car. Several jocks were standing outside the door, a checklist in their hands. Beca swallowed and walked up to them, Benji, Amy and Lily following behind.

"Name."

"Beca Mitchell."

"Sorry, Aubrey has asked for you to not be allowed i-"

Chloe ran out of the door, "Beca! You made it!" The redhead had swapped her blue and grey dress for one of red, the back cut out. "Don't worry Donald, she's with me. They all are." The jock nodded and moved aside, allowing Beca and her friends inside the house. Beca stepped inside and was instantly met with the smell of alcohol. It was strong. Looking around, she could see people from all the most popular groups at North Shore. Jocks, Cheerleaders, Wannabe Plastics, they were all there.

"What do her parents do for a living?! Beca wondered aloud.

"Her dad is a partner at Posen and Fosters, and her mom is a member of congress." Chloe smiled and led Beca through to the garden, where numerous guests were swimming in the pool. Either naked, or with underwear on. "They have a bit of money."

"You don't say..." Beca muttered.

"Becaw!"

"Dear Jesus." Beca turned around to see Jesse walking towards her, a glass of beer in his hand. "What? Shouldn't you be fucking Aubrey right about now?"

Jesse held his hands in the air. "Wow Becs, pretty rude."

"You've been ignoring me for days. Ever since little miss perfect asked you to sit next to her you've been someone different." Chloe slowly backed away from the pair of cousins, anxious as to how the debate would map out.

Jesse took a step closer to the brunette, "Maybe because she's nicer than you. She actually cares about sport."

"The only sport she knows about is going shopping and trying not to break a nail. Go and fucking fuck her!"

* * *

Beca looked around the once crowded house. The only people left were her, Benji, Amy, Lily, some jocks, Chloe and Stacie and Aubrey and Jesse, who had been missing since 11pm. With only a few people left, Beca decided that now would be a good time to investigate the house.

The brunette had been looking around the upper floors of the house when she first heard it. It was a heavy breathing, one she'd often heard after sex scenes in tv shows. She looked around for a second before focusing on a door that was slightly adjar.

Beca trod carefully as she made her way up to the door, before pushing it ever so slightly open. She glanced through the slot she had created and felt her eyes go wide.

"I love you." Aubrey was kissing either side of Jesse's neck, then connecting their lips together. "I'm so proud of you, it being your first time and all." The blonde sat up, making the duvet fall to her waist, exposing her back to Beca's view. She obviously wasn't wearing any clothes, and the thought of Jesse being inside her made Beca sick to the stomach. It was disgusting, but a few pictures wouldn't hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I'm alone in my Aubrey Posen hate club... thanks guys, I thought we were friends...**

**JOKING! I bet you're all too kind-mouthed to join such a thing. Okay, maybe all of you but Asswipe. **

**Thanks for reviewing again guys!**

**Also, I'm going camping Wednesday through Thursday, so I won't be able to update, I will write something so that I can update when I get back, but I'm sorry guys. **

**Anyway, enjoy this short chapter!**

* * *

"Here we are, back in gym." The Coach sighed and glanced at her clipboard. "Maybe we'll try basketball today... After the event last lesson. Mentioning no names, Posen and Mitchell." The two girls named shared a death glare across the bleachers. "No violence!"

A collective groan from everyone who had been at Aubrey's party the night previously echoed through the long gymnasium.

"Coach, we're tired."

"I'm keeping these sunglasses on."

"Shh, I'm trying to sleep."

"Can I be let off sick?"

The Coach sighed, she had heard about the little get-together that had happened after the football game, and she was in no mood to argue with hungover and hormonal teens. Half the class were in sunglasses, and the other half were asleep or knocked out. Amy and Benji had disappeared, and Chloe, Aubrey and Beca were the only three people sitting upright. The football team were practicing out on the field, and Lily was once again at her Korean get together. "Fine, we won't do anything. Use the time productively." When she looked around, Aubrey was already on her phone, which she'd hidden in her bra, and Beca was staring at the ceiling. "Or don't..."

* * *

Beca looked through Aubrey's bag from where she was standing on one of the benches in the girls' changing room. "Make up, ten bucks, tampons... what even is that?" The brunette took the odd contraption out of the Gucci bag and handed it to Amy, who was on guard.

"That, my short friend, would be an eyelash curler." The Australian handed the item back to Beca. She glanced at Benji. "Almost done?"

The boy nodded from his spot on the bench, Aubrey's white top in his hand. "She was wearing a purple bra right?"

Beca nodded, "yep, I could see it through her gym top. So could all the jocks. They're like hyenas."

Amy laughed, "it's your first week, and you've already pissed Aubrey off, and caught her fucking your cousin-"

"Yes, thank you Amy."

Amy shrugged,"and now we're sabotaging her top. Soon we'll be on top."

Benji held the top up before cutting two holes, right where the cup of a bra would sit. He held the top against Beca to make sure he'd cut them correctly.

"Dude, get that skank Chanel-smelling shit away from me!" The brunette jumped off the bench.

"Sorry." Benji hung the top back up with Aubrey's stuff, before grabbing the blonde's phone out of her bag. "One missed call, 'Jesse The Moron'. Wait, what?!" He showed the phone to Amy, "why would Aubrey call him a moron?"

Amy shrugged, "has she got any food in there?"

"I'll ask Chloe later. See if there's something she knows about is." Beca glanced at the clock, it was ten-to-twelve, which meant the class would be coming in to get changed from gym. "Either way, we better go." The trio snuck out of the changing rooms just as they heard the first few girls making their way in from the lesson. They waited far enough away from the exit so they could see, but wouldn't be too obvious.

Inside the changing room, Aubrey was getting changed. She had spent her free time making out with Luke in the equipment cupboard. Why date a guy who'd only just lost his virginity when she could date him and the British bad boy? To Aubrey it all made sense, and the best part; no one would know! Except Chloe and Stacie, of course they knew, they were the first to know. Stacie thought it was a great idea, Chloe, not to much.

As Aubrey pulled her top on, she heard her phone go off. The blonde took her phone from her bag and answered the call, before taking the bag and walking, more like strutting, out of the changing rooms. Unphased by the holes in the top, showing her purple bra off for everyone to see. Beca, Amy and Benji watched as people looked at the blonde, hoping their plan would affect her reputation.

* * *

Beca frowned as she walked through the hallways of the school in the afternoon. Girls were passing around scissors, desperate to get the Aubrey Posen look. Girls left, right and centre were showing their bras off for all to see. Beca's eyes snapped to Jesse's locker at the sound of his voice.

"Wow Bree, rocking that top."

"Thank you." Aubrey pecked him on the lips, "what can I say, I know how to wear things right."

Jesse chuckled, "I guess I'll see you on Monday? Unless of course you want to go and watch a movie or something."

Beca shook her head, the weekend was her NFL marathon with her uncle, and Jesse would not be missing it for Aubrey. Beca scowled and punched a nearby locker.

"Wow short stack, Jesus Christ." Amy looked at the shorter girl, "wanna hang out at the mall this Saturday? I work at Bath and Body Works, we can mess up shit."

Beca shrugged, "I don't- Jesse? Are you low enough to talk to us again?"

Jesse shrugged and turned his attention to Amy. "No, actually. Amy, do you still work at that place?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Great!" Jesse smiled goofily, "Aubrey's worried that her pores are too big or something, are you alright to grab me some of that moisturiser?"

Beca and Amy exchanged glances before the blonde spoke, "sure."

"Great, thanks."

"Jesse? Are you coming?" Aubrey's voice broke into the conversation.

"Yeah one second. See you on Monday guys." He walked back off to the Barbie.

Beca watched as the coupled walked off. "Foot cream?"

"Foot cream."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, the last chapter was a bit of shit, I know. Whoops... Also, this is going to be a shit hole of a chapter. Don't even bother telling me so because I have no care in the world right now. I'm preparing to start my GCSEs, I'm an emotional train-wreck, and I have not yet been able to play 18 holes at my local golf club this summer which is effing annoying, so I'm just in the worst state imaginable right now.  
**

**P.S: Some of you guys need to make accounts so I can PM you.**

**P.P.S: Whoever was reviewing on my other stories telling me to update this; I'm trying. Since I have been camping I have had no way to write or update, that tiny half hour time to upload Try And Catch Me was all the fucking internet I had. Your enthusiasm is encouraged, but trust me, I will update when possible, so please, don't think I won't update. Thank you.**

**Sorry if I sound like a fucking bitch, I'm sorry. This was going to be Bechloe bonding, but I'm in the mood for more fucking shit between Posen and Mitchell.**

**BUT THIS STORY HAS OVER 3,500 READS WHAT THE HELL YOU GUYS ARE FUCKING AWESOME.**

* * *

_"Babe, I'm fine." Aubrey finished adjusting her lip gloss. "Just because I'm on my period doesn't mean that I love you any less." That wasn't what he had said, at all. _

_Jesse frowned, hugging his girlfriend from behind, "are you sure?"_

_The blonde turned around, pecking Jesse on the lips, which got a round of 'Awhs' from nearby students. "Positive." _

_A teacher approached them, clearing his throat. "Jesse, I'm sure you know that public show of affection is banned." _

_Jesse nodded, the light in his hazel eyes fading, "sorry Dr. Mitchell."_

_Aubrey smiled at Warren, her perfect teeth showing, "there hasn't been a professor at North Shore before, Louisiana State is only a mile away, did you get lost?"_

_"No. I didn't get lost. I used to teach at college but now I'm settled in here I prefer it." Aubrey nodded, showing her understanding. Beca looked at them from across the hallway, her eyes rolled so high they were almost facing backwards. "It's nice of you to notice-"_

_"Aubrey, Aubrey Posen." Jesse could see the blonde repressing an eye roll. It obviously wasn't often that peasants forgot who their queen was._

_"It's nice of you to notice, Aubrey." Warren looked at Jesse, lowering his voice. "Sheila, Beca and I are having dinner at that new Italian in town, if you want to come." He looked back at Aubrey, "It was nice to meet you, Aubrey."_

_"The pleasure's all mine." The blonde rolled her eyes when the man was far enough away, "That's Beca's dad? Who knew such a pleasant man could have such a fucking dyke for a daughter. Honestly I'd have recommended them to get an abortion."_

_"Bree, baby, you have no clue what Beca's life as like. You grew up in a privileged family with two parents and a shit load of money." Jesse internally sighed, the battle between girlfriend and cousin was unbearable._

_Aubrey rolled her eyes and began taking her books out of her locker, one fell to the floor and Jesse picked it up._

_"Whipped." Beca. Fucking. Mitchell._

_Jesse followed the brunette into home room. "Beca I'm sorry, I didn't realise that my happiness offended you so fucking much." Jesse glared at his cousin who had just accused him of being whipped. All he had done, was pick up a textbook that had fallen out of Aubrey's locker. He could tell that the blonde wasn't in the right frame of mind, and the fact he'd been asked to go to her house at 2 a.m the previous night with movies and Baked Alaska ice cream. He knew the blonde was on her period, and he had no option but to wait on her hand and foot. _

_Beca turned around from where she was talking to Amy and Benji. She was just about done with this new Jesse, and she was positive, that next Thursday, she would get him to finally fucking break up with Aubrey. "You are not happy! Are you fucking insane? Happy is being with someone who phones you all night and refuses to be the first to hang up, happy is being with someone who doesn't make false accusations about anything, happiness is NOT being a fuck buddy, happiness is NOT being with the school's most popular girl, happiness is NOT, by any circumstances, being with Aubrey fucking Posen!"_

_"Beca!" Beca's eyes cast to the door. He dad was standing there, in his tweed jacket, with his slightly grey receding hair, his arms folded. _

_Beca glanced at Aubrey, the blonde had walked into the room with her dad. Of fucking course she had something to do with this. _

* * *

Nine hours later, and Beca was sitting with her father and step monster in Mancini's, in the middle of Baton Rogue. It was a quiet Italian restaurant, but it had an enforced dress code. Which was why, for the first time in her life, Beca Mitchell was wearing a dress. She wanted someone to fucking shoot her. The dress was itchy, and for some reason that she didn't have the energy to figure out, they were sitting at a table for 5. Not a table for 3.

"So, Beca, while we wait for our two guests, how do you like North Shore?" Sheila looked at the brunette, who just shrugged - whatever. "Have you made any friends?" A shrug. "Are you enjoying going to school with Jesse?"

"No." The answer was blunt, like Beca had better things to be doing. Which she did, she needed to complete her calculus homework. Not that she could even be bothered. Ms. Norbury couldn't even be bothered to grade their work half of the time.

Warren spoke up next, "Don't you like his girlfriend, Aubrey? She seems like a sweet girl." Beca's Diet Coke almost sprayed itself over he table. Was he serious? Who in their right mind, would like Aubrey "the slut" Posen?! "I met her earlier, she could be a good influence on you, Becs."

"Don't call me that." Beca rolled her eyes and looked down at her drink. She didn't even notice a blonde and a brunette walk over to them and sit down in the two spare seats.

"Dr. Mitchell, Mrs. Mitchell." Aubrey smiled at the two adults, "sorry about being late, the traffic was horrendous." Beca's head shot up. There, right in front of her, her cousin and her nemesis were sitting with their intertwined fingers resting on the table. Aubrey was in a pale pink dress, and Jesse was wearing a white shirt and dress pants. "Beca."

"Aubrey."

Warren smiled, "I see you two have met."

Jesse looked at the girls to either side of him. They were staring death glares at one another, emerald eyes meeting with ocean blue. Barbie against Snow White. Cousin versus girlfriend, again. "Sheila, this is my girlfriend Aubrey, Aubrey, this is my semi-aunt Sheila. Sheila I believe works for your father."

"Oh, you're the amazing Aubrey your father goes on about. It's great to finally meet you." The blonde woman winked at Jesse.

Could this night get any worse?


	8. Chapter 8

**I've had a pretty rough week, I was told my edits were shit and my best friend got pissed off with me. I'm such a horrible person oh my fucking god.**

**Also, I am starting so many new stories at the moment, I mean oops? I need you to pick from a few options that will be included in a future update.**

**On the plus side, this now has over 50 followers, so thank you!**

**Plus, this is like, super short. I apologise, this is all I can manage to get out at the moment. I have a clear mind set as to where everything is now going. **

* * *

Chloe glanced at Beca, the brunette sitting at the end of her bed. "So, what happened the other night?" It was Sunday, two days after the disaster dinner. Chloe had invited Beca around to her house, in order to study for a Calculus exam. Neither girl was actually studying. Chloe was catching up with anything social she did, whilst Beca was creating a new mix on her laptop.

"Chloe I'm not talking about it." Beca's tone was blunt, extinguishing the conversation entirely.

"Okay..."

Silence fell back over the room. Chloe's eyes fell back to her phone. "Dear god."

Beca glanced at the redhead, noticing the expression on her face. The brunette then sat up, facing her friend. _Were they even friends?_ Her eyebrows furrowed together, looking at the redhead in concern. "What?" She crawled up to the head of the bed and sat beside Chloe, peering over the taller girls' shoulder.

**Aubrey at 2:25; **

**Hey Chlo, tell Beca to keep Jesse busy Thursday lunch. He's so frigid it's insane. I'll be with Luke in the projector room if you need me. Love you xx**

Beca grinned. She had done two things at once, _infiltrate the army of skanks _and _get rid of the boy toy. _"Got to go Chloe, family shit." Beca gathered up her stuff and left the house, determined to make sure that Jesse and Aubrey would break up. After all, it was what was best for him.

* * *

It was Thursday, the day everything would fall into place. Jesse would find Aubrey and Luke in the projector room, and then everything would be fine. Beca was feeling confident, her plan was foolproof. Amy would "steal" Chloe's bag and run towards the projector room. Jesse would be nearby, follow her, run into the projection room and see Luke and Aubrey doing the dirty. She was determined to complete the plan today, else she would rip her hair out.

The bell rang, and Aubrey instantly disappeared from calculus. Beca pretended not to notice, instead walking out to her locker. Chloe was across the hall, her bag on the floor. Amy was standing a few feet away, pulling a black balaclava onto her head. Beca subtly nodded at the blonde once Jesse opened his locker. Amy jogged up to Chloe, stole the bag and began running in the direction of the auditorium.

"Oh no! Looks like she'd heading to the projection room!" Beca bit back from laughing as the words fell from her mouth. Jesse left his locker open and began running after Amy. Beca smirked, bingo.

Amy ran through the seats in the auditorium, glancing behind her before she settled behind a wall. She could hear his footsteps getting closer.

Inside the projection room, Aubrey's lips were clashing with Luke's. The pair were oblivious to anything happening outside until the door started rattling, someone was trying the lock.

"What the hell man, you can't just steal someone's bag." It was Jesse.

"Shit." Aubrey grabbed her clothes and ran into an adjacent store cupboard, closing and locking the door before Luke could get in too.

"Babe!"

"No."

After a far amount of persuasion, the door finally opened. Jesse walked in, his eyes going wide at the sight of Luke in just boxers. "Uh... Dude, get some clothes on..." Jesse shook his head at the British boy and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as Aubrey heard the door close, she emerged from the cupboard, fully dressed.

"Next week use the costume cupboard." She patted her hair down before walking out of the room.

* * *

"Why?" Aubrey's words were accusing, biting through the air of the bedroom. Chloe shifted nervously from her seat on the blonde's bed.

"Why what?"

"Why did you tell Jesse?"

Chloe's eyebrows shot up, "tell Jesse what?"

Aubrey emerged from her walk in wardrobe. "Why did you tell Jesse that Luke and I were in the projection room. I swear Chloe, I have done nothing to hurt you! I have been your best friend since we were two, yet you go and repay me like this?! I am the whole reason you are popular. I mean, come on, you barely have the it factor as it is."

Chloe was hurt by this, she knew Aubrey was a bitch, but seriously? What best friend said this to someone.

"Plus, your fashion sense is horrible. You own orange. Orange, Chlo! That is not allowed, it clashes with my bag."

_Yes of course, because everything is about you._

"Do you want me to have a less active sex life or something? I am fucking two guys at once, more than you've done in your life! I bet Tom was mentally scared when you gave him that blow job, I remember you saying that you liked to use your teeth. Like honestly Chlo, who uses teeth?! That's fucking disgusting."

_I never said that!_

"Also, you realise if you keep talking to Beca I will have to disown you as a friend, do you realise how socially suicidal that is? I gave up Spring Fling Queen for you last year!"

_WAIT WHAT?!_

"No one voted for you, because you're not actually that pretty, so I took it into my own hands to rig the voting. I was actually going to win, but I decided to give you a chance for once."

She was right, her best friend was a bitch.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm seriously really bummed out right now, my math teacher hates me, my favourite teacher is ill, my science teacher never marks my work. I feel as if I'm going to fail everything this year. Damn it.**

* * *

_"Hey Jess, can I talk to you?" Beca approached her cousin who was standing beside Aubrey. "It will take a few seconds."_

Sobs echoed through Aubrey's bedroom. The blonde was sitting on her bed, a blanket wrapped around her, her body shaking with every sob that escaped her mouth and nose. Chloe watched as Aubrey had her first meltdown since Kindergarten.

_"Yeah of course Becs, see you in a second babe." Jesse barely had time to kiss Aubrey before Beca grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her locker. "Wow, jesus Becs."_

"I did nothing wrong!" Chloe stroked her friend's hair, the once perfect curls were disheveled, suffering from being in bed all day. "It's perfectly fine to date two guys!"

_"She's a cheating whore." Beca pointed at the blonde who was checking her make up in a pocket mirror. "She's a fucking whore."_

"I mean, I love him. We had matching skin tones!" Another tissue was thrown onto the floor, adding to the growing pile sitting there on the plush carpet.

_"Wow Beca, she's a what?" Jesse ran his hand over the back of his neck, glancing between his girlfriend and his cousin, "she wouldn't do that."_

"And we've already picked out our Spring Fling outfits, it was coral!" The blonde snuffled, "it's all that alt-girl's fault."**  
**

_"Oh yeah? Every Thursday she fucks Luke in the drama studio, behind that curtain. Every gym class when you have football practice, she's fucking Luke beneath the bleachers, and when she took your virginity, that smell was Luke's after shave, and the marks on her neck weren't from banging into a car door, they were from banging Luke." Jesse was silent, "don't you see? She's using you to win Spring Fling Jesse! You've been an asshole to your friends, your family, while she's just been fucking Luke on the side."_

"I want her dead."

_"Fucking bitch." Jesse muttered, eliciting a smirk from Beca. "One second..." Jesse marched over to Aubrey and grabbed her wrist, before walking towards a nearby table and climbing on to it, "get up here." Aubrey did as she was told and took Jesse's hand as soon as she was stable. "Can I get everyone's attention?"_

"Beca is the person in the wrong here." Chloe rolled her eyes, hoping she could leave soon.

_"Okay, so I've been kind of blind."_

"I hate her."

_"I just have one thing to say to Aubrey, and I want all of you to be witnesses."_

"Fucking slut."

_"Aubrey,"_

"I want to rip her stupid little head off."

_"I'm breaking up with you."_

"She ruined my life!"

_"Awh Jess," Aubrey's smile quickly disappeared, "what?!"_

"I want her head on the flag pole."

_"We're over, I'm sorry." Jesse jumped off the table and began walking off to his next class, leaving a dumbfounded EX-girlfriend behind._

* * *

"Aubrey's a mess," Chloe glanced at Beca, the brunette was in the process of weighing a slither of potato. "She wants to kill you."

The brunette shook her head, cutting a ting piece off the potato sample, "she wouldn't dare."

"Beca, this is Aubrey, she got a teacher fired because he insulted her shoes."

"She's a slut." The brunette adjusted the safety goggles on her nose, the large glasses continued to slip down. "You do remember what she said to you, right?"

"She's still my best friend!" Chloe's voice got louder, the redhead smiled sheepishly, "sorry sir." She looked at Beca who was now placing two samples into boiling tubes, one filled with Sucrose Solution, the other filled with water. "Beca, she now eats salad. Just salad, in order to lose weight."

"I have these energy loss bars, my mom used them to lose weight after she gave birth to me." The brunette stood up, sliding the boiling tube rack into the middle of the table. "I owe her an apology, I'll give you a box to pass on."

"Really? Thank you Beca."

* * *

Aubrey looked at the packaged energy bar suspiciously, "and Beca said what?"

"That she's sorry for what she did and that she wants to apologise by helping you lose weight." Chloe smiled.

"It's in Swedish."

Chloe's smile didn't falter, "the best things in life are in Swedish."

"iPhone Six boxes aren't, M.A.C make up isn't, Skinny Cow foods aren't." Aubrey carefully opened the wrapper, sniffing the bar cautiously.

"Okay, the best weight loss things are in Swedish." Aubrey nodded and took a bite of the bar. "Good?"

"Strangely, yes." Aubrey took the rest of the box before standing up, "Thank you Chloe. Tell Beca I still hate her."

Chloe smiled as Aubrey walked off, it was nice of Beca to help Aubrey, while it was out of character... The redhead shook her head, dismissing the thought that Beca was trying to sabotage Aubrey, again. Even if the blonde was a bitch, Chloe was all she had left.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Beca and Jesse were sitting with Benji, Amy and Lily, the table all laughing at Beca's move.

"Wait wait, you gave Aubrey weight gain bars?" Amy banged her fist on the table, "this is too good to be true."

"You gave her the Swedish ones we're given to gain weight for football?" Jesse looked at his cousin, "she is going to kill you."

Beca shrugged, "Why should I care? She's going to gain weight and then not fit into her Spring Fling dress, it's brilliant!"

* * *

A few weeks later, and the energy gain bars had worked a treat on the blonde. Chloe had told Beca that she hadn't been able to fit into her prospective Spring Fling dress, and that most of her normal clothes no longer fit. Beca found it hilarious, watching Aubrey believe the lies the brunette had told Chloe about the weight being water weight, after burning up all the blonde's carbs.

Jesse had decided to pull out of the running for Spring Fling king, nominating Benji instead.

Amy had been comparing herself to Aubrey, saying that the one difference was that the Australian had a better ass.

Beca and Chloe had become close, the duo learning a lot about one another.

"Urgh why am I so fat? Chloe these don't work!" Aubrey sat down at The Plastic's table, Luke beside her. The blonde was in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, a massive change from the short, tight skirts and tank tops she wore before Beca turned up.

Stacie cleared her throat, "um Bree."

"What?!"

"It's Friday and you're wearing sweatpants, you can't sit with us."

Aubrey clenched her jaw, lowering her voice, "this is all that fits me right now."

"You can't sit with us!"

Aubrey stood up, throwing her yogurt onto Stacie's lap. The blonde began her journey out of the cafeteria.

"Move fat ass!"

Beca and her friends were almost falling out of their chairs as they watched the affair. Aubrey Posen had fallen from grace.

* * *

**Guys, there's not going to be many chapters left...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't know if I'm going to have a pairing anymore, this story is more about the comedy (or craziness, call it what you will), and I haven't really set it up for a massive pairing. I hope this doesn't deter anyone from reading. There's only a few chapters left.**

**(So sorry for not updating, I have been working on my English Language GCSE coursework, I genuinely hope I can end this soon, just have to tie up any loose ends).**

**P.S; My next piece of coursework is creative writing, so any one-shot prompts would be gratefully appreciated to get my mind working again.**

* * *

The laughs were sickening, penetrating her skin and settling in her blood stream. The whole day she'd been tormented, and it was all _her_ fault. The spring fling banners were up, and everyone was preparing their dresses and what not. She had been spending her time working out, trying to lose weight since the Swedish energy bars didn't appear to be working. But everytime she weighed herself in the corner of her expensive en-suite, the numbers laughed at the girl who used to be head of the school.

It sucked.

Fucking hell, did it suck.

The clothes in her wardrobe cackled at her, the tight dresses and skirts mocking her. There was a time when they would all fit her perfect frame. Then she'd started eating those damn Swedish weight loss bars.

She was going crazy, lying in her bed and sleeping was impossible. Her pajamas freely rested on her legs and torso. Partly because they were a size 5. 5. It laughed at her. Wiggled its way into her brain and settled there, sending horrible thoughts through her once perfect body. Staring up at the ceiling, she wondered why no one was at her bedside. Chloe had been beside her waiting for her to fall asleep in recent days. Where was she? Luke had tried to cheer her up earlier, he bought a laptop of documentaries about overweight people, it made her feel better, but when you look like a beached whale, the reality is still right in front of you. She'd had a panic attack over Spring Fling. Her brain was going numb, threatening to give up all together.

Aubrey Posen was broken.

* * *

Chloe stumbled through the house, looking for the petit brunette he'd had her eyes on since day one. It was typical Beca would throw a party the one night where Aubrey was at her all time low. It saddened her, to see someone so dear to her in such a frenzy over a bloody plastic crown.

They were celebrating.

Beca was nominated for Spring Fling Queen, she was the one person in the history of North Shore High to actually stand up to the plastics or populars. It made history. Beca was congratulated everywhere, people thanking her for her work against the bullies of Barden.

Chloe found it sickening. The brunette had always been against the whole "popular" thing. Now look at her, she was enjoying the limelight, turning into the exact person Aubrey used to be before it all got to her head. The noise was deafening. The bass of the rock songs making the flooring of the modest house shake with every note. Drunken students were stumbling throughout the building, red cups filled with various alcoholic beverages spilling everywhere. The pure smell was enough to put Chloe off food for two months.

"Chloe!" The redhead's head whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice. Jesse was standing there, goofily smiling as a random junior hang from his arm. "No Aubrey! It's amazing isn't it?"

The Plastic's features sank, her eyes casting downwards._ She shouldn't feel sorry for Aubrey, the bitch had it coming_. "Yeah, great." Chloe flashed her winning smile at the boy, before consciously looking over her shoulder, her eyes still searching for the familiar ear piercings. "Where's Be-" When she turned bad, Jesse had gone, disappearing further into the mass of bodies which was The Mitchell's house."ca." Chloe sighed, her shoulder's dropping considerably further than they normally did when Stacie or Aubrey had gone missing.

* * *

"Where the fuck have you been?!" The sharp tone was enough to ripple through Luke's spine. He looked up, seeing his extremely angry girlfriend waiting on the steps leading up to the oak front door of her house. "I called you half an hour ago!" Aubrey walked swiftly down to the car, wearing a pair of leggings and a Nike sweatshirt; all that still fitted her.

"Sorry babe, I was caught up in the traffic to Mitchell's house." Luke didn't notice the blonde's features snap to him, her glare icy and sharp, exactly like a shard of ice. "What?"

"Beca Mitchell thinks she can have a party without me? I bloody made that bitch known because she's o fucking annoying." The blonde folded her arms across her chest. "Drive."

Luke followed the orders, swiftly leaving the Posen estate and beggining the journey through the rich part of Barden through to the mediocre part. He watched as the blonde beside him ate energy bar after energy bar, and he raised an eyebrow at her actions.

When they finally reached the party, Aubrey was livid. Her pale face was red with anger and beads of sweat were forming in her forehead, the vein there popping out.

"How fucking dare that dyke have a party and then not invite me to it!"

Luke rolled his eyes, staring at Aubrey as she took another bite of the energy bar. "Why are you eating those? Coach gives us them to bulk up before the season starts."

"THEY WHAT?!" Aubrey's face turned a mild shade of green before she threw the bar onto the front lawn. "Drive me home, now."

* * *

Aubrey stormed into her room, instantly grabbing two things; yearbook photos, and the burn book. The Burn Book was a book filled with a picture and caption off very girl in school besides The Plastics, and Beca Mitchell.

The blonde grabbed a marker pen and kneeled on the floor. She flicked the burn book onto a new page and began writing.

"This girl is the nastiest skank bitch I've ever met. Do not trust her. She is a fugly slut."

The blonde then glued in a picture and looked at her work.

_This girl is the nastiest skank bitch I've ever met. DO NOT TRUST HER. She is a fugly slut!_

_**Aubrey Posen.**_


End file.
